


Airtight

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breathplay, Danger, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, Gag, Knotting, Knotting in Mouth, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm able to hold my breath for almost eight minutes, this wouldn't be possible if I weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Airtight

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt at teenwolfkink.

I’m lying naked on our bed, my back to the comforter and my head hanging out the side, exposing my throat to the world. The room is quiet, as it have been for the last few minutes, and in my stomach I can feel both anticipation and slight fear for what I know is about to come.

We’ve been preparing for this quite some time now, practicing a little bit at a time until both of us felt that I would be able to handle it. Take it. _Enjoy_ it.

Coming out with my life intact.

My limbs twitch and the sheets crackle, it’s hard not to move when I know what you’re doing in the bathroom. Touching, bringing yourself as close as possible without actually crossing the line to orgasm. If I had your senses I would be able to hear you, instead I can only imagine the noises you make in my mind, the harsh grunts and soft words and the slapping of hands and dick and balls clashing.

My penis is hard and flat against my abdomen, a pool of pre-come building by my navel, and I want to touch myself so damn much, only just being able not to.

The door creaks open and I strain my neck to get it in view, gasping when I see you walking through it with your cock in hand and your eyes burning holes in me. I’m intimately familiar with your manhood but tonight, somehow, you seem even bigger than normal.

It should scare me – really, it should – but it doesn’t, and the fear that has been in my stomach since you disappeared is starting to fade, leaving only lust and expectation in its wake.

You move toward me, stride intent and confident, and it’s not long until you’re standing before me. Your dick hard and almost purple, veins starkly visible through the thin sheet of skin, the sight appetizing enough to make me almost salivate at it.

“Ready?” You ask as your dick nudges my nose, deft fingers caressing my jaw and throat. I don’t answer you in words, tonight it seems I am unable to speak at all, but my nod is enough and you don’t ask me again. We’ve been planning this so long that you know I’m not going to want to stop.

I let the tension in my neck go and my head falls slightly toward the floor, my mouth opening wide as my jaw loosened. My breath comes out in small huffs of air against your thick thighs and it takes a little while until I manage to slow down my breathing, the soothing motions of your hands helping plenty.

Finally, I force myself to let go completely.

I draw in as much air as possible, filling my lungs up to their maximum capacity, and just as I’m at that point where there isn’t any more room, you push in. Slowly at first, until you’ve gotten your head inside, but then faster until it touches the back of my throat, and you have to slow down again so as to not make me gag and end this all too soon.

You nudge forward gradually, not harshly but with an underlying forcefulness, you can’t take too long, working under a tight schedule. Then, your head is completely past my last defense and your thick length edges itself as far down my throat as possible, pushing further and further until your balls slaps against my nose and cheeks and all I can see is your skin.

Your fingers press down where I know your cock is showing through my flesh, feeling its edges and you groan as the muscles in my esophagus moves in response. “Fuck, _Stiles_. Look at you, taking it so good.” Your voice is deep and raw and it makes my dick spams and twitch on my stomach.

My whole mouth is full of you and it is not easy to do much of anything other than just taking, but we both know that for this to work, you need to cum sooner rather than later, so I lick at your balls as far as my tongue can reach and try to work the muscles in my throat to the best of their ability.

Thankfully, that seem to be enough, and you let out a harsh groan as I feel it happening.

The world recedes into nothing more than your cock in my mouth, the feeling of being so goddamn full only for your erection to suddenly expand  and spreading my jaw even further. And fuck, we’ve been working up to this for so long that I can barely believe it’s happening.

That I’m taking your knot in my mouth.

Your knot.

My _mouth_.

It’s so incredibly big, making me feel like my jaw is going to explode as it locks itself up inside me and grows and grows and _grows_ until there’s simply no more room to grow any more. And I should be frightened, should be fucking _terrified_ , because _this_ , this is my life being put on the line for some kinky sex. But I’m not, not at all. Everything I can think of is just how fucking amazing this feels, the euphoria of finally getting here flooding my body just as you shout above me in completion as you start to shoot your load inside of me.

I’m not really all there, my mind having flown off somewhere during you swelling, but it is the most amazing thing in the whole world and I love it. So damn much. How my mind slows almost to a complete stop and how for once there’s silence instead of insistent noise.

When I finally come back it’s to you caressing my full cheeks soothingly, calling my name in soft but insistent tones. “Stiles, sweetheart, you need to come back now. Can you do that for me, please?”

I move my hands as they lay by my sides to show you I’m aware, absentmindedly noticing that my chest is splattered with my own cum and that my penis has softened down to half-mast.

You’re still coming, however, in thick spurts that while longer apart now, still continue to fill my belly. I don’t even need to swallow, everything already deep down in my throat getting shot straight into my gut. I’m a little disappointed that I don’t get to taste any of it, but at the same time I don’t care, I’ve filled my mouth with your cum plenty of times before – licked it off your chest, sucked it out of your head in my mouth, _savored_ it in so many ways.

But this, this is the first time you’ve come as I’ve deep throated you.

“Good boy, you’re doing so well, Stiles. Only a few more minutes until I can move,” you say and bring me further out of my mind. It’s not all good, now, my jaw aching and the need for air getting more and more prominent. I try not to think of that, but it’s hard with my face stuck on your dick and stretched obscenely wide around you.

I’m able to hold my breath for almost eight minutes, this wouldn’t be possible if I weren’t, but even when we practiced shoving thick and long toys down my throat and keeping them there for as long as possible, it was hard making it that long.

Your hands are back to stroking my neck, pressing down around yourself in smooth strokes, a welcome distraction. “You should see yourself, face to my crotch, mouth open wide and your throat bulging out around me. So very beautiful. If I could, I would keep you like this, always. Would you like that, Stiles, sweetness?”

I shiver at your words, because if it were possible, I wouldn’t be that much against it. It felt so very good to be used like this, cock in my throat simply dumping its load, filling me up until it was done. Unable to talk, locked and stuck, completely at your mercy.

Your voice sound awed and I love that _I’m_ the one being able to make you feel that way. Me, Stiles Stilinski. “Only a little longer now, honey, I’ve almost stopped cumming and it won’t be long until my knot starts to recede. Soon you’re going to be able to breathe again. You’re doing _so_ good. So amazing. Love you so much.”

And it’s the praise, the wording of love, that right there, that make me hold on as small sparks of darkness appears in my eyes, as my lungs start to burn for oxygen. You don’t say it often and that, automatically, makes the times you do that much more precious.

And then you start to deflate, slowly losing girth until you’re thin enough to exit my mouth without tearing at my lips, pulling back as quick as you can. I cough as I try to take in as much air as possible, spit and snot everywhere.

I roll over to my side, arms covering my face as best they can so that I don’t make a mess all over the bed. Then you’re behind me, pulling me into your arms and lap, running your hands down my sides, soothing words falling from your lips. “There, it’s okay, Stiles. You’re fine. Just let it out.”

My throat hurts, jaw and mouth sore, but there’s still a smile on my face as I start to calm down, no longer coughing like mad. I know I won’t be speaking much tomorrow – that people will wonder just what that is the matter with me as I don’t spew out words like a waterfall – but right now I don’t care. I’m not regretting this, I _won’t_ be regretting this, and I most certainly won’t be letting you regret this either.

No regretting being done what so ever.

I turn around and loop my arms around your neck, hiding my face in your shoulder as I mumble “I’m fine.”

You let out a strangled chuckle before you answer, “I know” just as softly back to me, and the relief in your voice is palpable. Your arms are like steel bands around me, tightly drawn and unrelenting, and normally I would be fighting against being treated like glass but right now I won’t, instead drawing comfort from the promise of safety and care.

“I liked it,” I say and poke you in your navel. Knowing you I have to be clear on that part so that you don’t start to wallow in presumed shame and guilt as you’re wont to do.

The laugh is more prominent this time as you answer, “I know. Me too.”


End file.
